


Tenzou. My Name is Tenzou

by molten_poison



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Sex, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, idk man, more like foreplay, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molten_poison/pseuds/molten_poison
Summary: You weren't supposed to fall for Yamato as hard as you did, but it happened anyway, like an inevitable pull of the galaxy, a bittersweet twist of fate.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Tenzou. My Name is Tenzou

You weren't supposed to fall for Yamato as hard as you did, but it happened anyway, like an inevitable pull of the galaxy, a bittersweet twist of fate. You didn't know much about him at first, except for his involvement with ANBU. You heard rumours of course. To never get involved with ANBU shinobi, to stay away and keep your distance, because no matter how sweet their words are, they were never true. Yamato’s typical jounin get up and even his name was likely to be just a part of a disguise, to make it easier to look after the nine tails jinchuuriki. It worked, of course. Naruto quickly grew fond towards tree-style shinobi, and with him, the rest of Team Kakashi.

You prepared to be sceptical, you weren’t some kid anymore, had years of experience behind you. You knew that toying with ANBU members was akin to playing with fire, as much as it was exciting and fun, in the end, it only left bitter memories of burns and blisters.

Sadly, it didn’t work. Yamato was truly special, destroying your walls within mere months of knowing the man, with his kind heart and awkward smile. You tried telling yourself it was an act. Tried to remind yourself to look past the act he put on, to imagine it as those cursed animal porcelain masks. Tried locking your heart up to prevent the seeds from blooming. But not only he found his way in, but he also grew an entire garden inside your tired lonely heart, blooming and thriving with green and so much affection, so much warmth.

And you let him do it.

Because nobody can lie that well. Nobody, even the best of ANBU, wouldn't show kindness to random people in the streets when there was nobody there to see it. Nobody would be so good at faking that awkward smile he had, his voice softening when he explained complex things to Naruto. Nobody could be so kind to you for just one mission, always checking for injuries and making sure you weren't hurt. Nobody could help you plant small saplings, promising to visit your new trees in a few years time. Nobody would spend late evenings with you, drinking bitter green tea and talking about life and its greatest wonders.

Nobody could lie that well. So it just had to be true.

Your patience finally snapped when you returned from an information-gathering hunt, battered and bruised by the enemy. You both barely escaped death then, and the journey back to your hotel room was quiet and tense. 

You didn't want to lose him, you realised on the journey back. It wasn't like you were together, but your heart stung at even the smallest thought of never being able to see him again, at fresh memories of him being hit by the enemy. Yamato was really like an old ancient tree, stoic and constant, with wisdom accumulated beyond his years, with the kindness and patience of a saint. There was a lot of hurt beneath that tough bark, you thought, a hurt you wanted to help with and heal. And you just wanted to hold onto him for eternity, letting the roots and leaves grow with you, becoming one.

So when the door of your room closed, you just grabbed at each other, as if the universe pushed you together, inevitable and unavoidable. Lips crashing in a rough needy and desperate kiss, hands roaming over the exposed skin, feverish and head spinning, you felt like you were drifting through cosmos and all of the pain from the mission faded away. This wasn't the soft awkward Yamato you teased on the training grounds and not the stoic captain you were used to during enemy encounters, no, this was a man who hungered for your contact for far too long, his lips pressing to yours as if you were medicine to his obsession.

There wasn't time, no patience to get the mattresses out, as you tumbled on the floor, wrestling for power like two broody animals. You grabbed at the collar of his shirt, dragging it down, exposing the thick muscular neck and sank your teeth in it, immediately covering the bitten skin with kisses, like an apology. His growl vibrated against your ear, through your entire being, his big warm hands ripping the jacket off you, snaking underneath the top to get the feel of your body. Everywhere he touched burnt, making you practically melt in his hands, like a wax figure, pliable and wanton. You manage to unzip his vest, helping him shrug it off and toss it to the corner of the room, trying to take that annoying dark blue shirt off as well.

He got on top of you, hips straddling yours and you pause, letting your hands roam over his ridden up shirt, taking in a bright blush across his cheeks, the way his strong chest risen and fell with every heavy breath he took, his arms, thick and strong just like the trees he wielded, on either side of your head. He stills for a second as well, as if needed a break from intensity getting too much. Yamato looked hungry with that dangerous glint in his eyes and so was you. 

When he descended on you again, it's slower, more sensual. He pins your body against his, trapping you between him and the wooden floors and let his lips and hands explore the soft skin on your neck, chest and shoulders. His kisses and small bites are slow but intense as if he is worshipping your body, like you were made of some precious divine material, warm calloused hands running up and down your arms. It's not intentional, but he slowly grinds into you, making you gasp in rapidly spiralling out of control pleasure, and you feel him smile into your skin, proud of making you melt like that. Your hands travel across the broad expanse of his back, feeling the taut muscles roll underneath the skin, grabbing at him, never wanting to let go.

"Yamato" his name slips off your lips in a quiet whisper, bordering a moan and he suddenly stills, his entire body growing rigid.

You immediately move to search his face for any signs of reluctance, of wanting to stop, because fuck, maybe this is too fast and too much… But when your gaze meets his, you feel yourself drowning in a molten abyss.

"Tenzou. My name is Tenzou" his voice is rough and strained, as his eyes bore into you. His grip on your waist tightens and suddenly he looks so vulnerable, almost lost, like a man who hasn't felt a touch of a lover for a really really long time. You look at his beautiful face for a few moments, drinking in the mesmerising sight, then reach out to trace the strong line of his jaw, down to his neck and chest.

"Tenzou..." You try the new name, the sound feeling foreign and weird on your tongue. He exhales, almost in relief, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and leans into your touch.

"Tenzou" you echo, hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, an otherworldly pull of passion and love and affection, and so, so much more. Your free hand reaches for a light switch, just a foot above your head.

"Tenzou" you whisper his name, his _real_ name into his lips, as you both become one and the world falls into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Brain rot for the simps, I hope you enjoy!!  
> Nothing like the eroticism of using somebody's real name during sexy times I guess


End file.
